Justice 2033 Vol 1 24
Appearing in "Welcome to the Darkseid, Finale" Featured Characters: * Aquaman (Flashback and main story) * Arsenal (Flashback and main story) * Batman (Flashback and main story) * The Flash (Flashback and main story) * Green Lantern (Flashback and main story) * Martian Manhunter (Flashback and main story) * Power Girl (Flashback and main story) * Wonder Woman (Flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: * Batfamily (Flashback and main story) ** Outsiders III *** Oracle (Flashback and main story) Antagonists: * Darkseid ** Brother Eye (Mentioned only) (Behind the scenes) *** Parademons Other Characters: * Aquaman Family (Flashback only) ** Lilith Clay (Flashback only) ** Lorna Clay (Flashback only) ** Mera (First appearance) Flashback only) * Alfred Pennyworth (Flashback only) * Cassandra Cain (Flashback only) * Coast City Police Department ** Ellie Taylor * Dick Grayson (Flashback only) * Flash Family (Flashback only) ** Dawn Allen (Flashback only) ** Don Allen (Flashback only) ** Iris West-Allen (Flashback only) ** Linda Park-West (Flashback only) * Guy Gardner (Mentioned only) * Helena Bertinelli (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Helena Wayne (Flashback only) * House of El (First appearance) * Jean-Paul Valley (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Jim Gordon (Flashback only) * Justice League I (Flashback only) ** Arthur Curry (Flashback only) ** Barry Allen (Flashback only) ** Bruce Wayne (Flashback only) ** Clark Kent (Flashback only) ** Diana Prince (Flashback only) ** Jon Stewart (Flashback only) ** Kendra Saunders (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Vic Stone (Mentioned only) * Kate Kane (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Kory Grayson (Flashback only) * Liana Harper (Flashback only) * Lucius Fox (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Luke Fox (Flashback and main story) * Mar’i Grayson (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Selina Kyle (Flashback only) * Stephanie Brown-Drake (Flashback only) * Steve Trevor (Flashback and main story) * Super-Family (First appearance) ** Lois Lane-Kent (Flashback only) * Teen Titans (Flashback only) ** Damian Wayne (Flashback only) ** Jenni Ognats (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Nura Nal (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** William Wu (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Xiomara Rojas (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Tiffany Fox (Flashback only) * Tim Drake (Flashback only) * Titans (Flashback only) ** Djinn (Flashback only) ** Emi Queen (Flashback only) ** Jon Kent (Flashback only) Locations: * Apokolips (Mentioned only) * Earth 1 (Flashback and main story) ** Milky Way Galaxy (Flashback and main story) *** Sol system (Flashback and main story **** Earth (Flashback and main story) ***** North America (Flashback and main story) ****** United States of America (Flashback and main story) ******* California ******** Coast City ********* Midtown ******* New Jersey (Flashback and main story) ******** Bristol County (Flashback only) ********* Wayne Manor (Flashback only) ******** Gotham City/Neo-Gotham (Flashback and main story) ********* Diamond District ********** Wayne Memorial Building *********** The Belfry Items: * Aquaman Suit III * Arsenal Suit III * Batarangs ** Explosive Batarangs ** Razor Batarangs * Batman Batsuit VI * Bracelets of Submission * EYE Destroyer * EYE Drone * EYE Echidna * EYE Scarecrow * EYE Sentry * EYE Sprinter * EYE War Machine * Fatherbox * The Flash Suit II * Garth’s Trishul * Green Lantern Corps Uniform ** Kyle Rayner’s Green Lantern Suit IV * Green Lantern Ring * Hellbat Armor MKII (First appearance) (Destroyed) * Motherbox (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Power Girl Suit * Roy Harper’s Cybernetic Arm * Wonder Woman Suit III Vehicles: * Batmobile MKII Trivia * The issue was released on February 11, 2019, after the writing process began on February 9th. See Also * Justice 2033 * Justice 2033 Vol 1 23 (previous) * Justice 2033 Vol 1 25 (next) Category:Comics Category:Justice 2033 Issues